Field of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a lighting unit including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
As one type of a light emitting device, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have been widely employed. The LED may function to convert an electrical signal to a light such as infrared, visible, and ultraviolet rays using properties of a compound semiconductor.
As light efficiency of the light emitting device increases, the light emitting device has a variety of applications such as a display device, an illustration device, etc.